1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick attach and safe release arrangement for a port of a water pump and in particular to a quick attach and safe release arrangement for the ports of a bilge pump of the type having a separable inlet water port and a separable outlet water port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One particular type of currently available bilge pump has inlet and outlet water ports moulded to the pump chamber of the water pump. It is difficult to gain access to the ports for cleaning or unblocking purposes and in the event that the ports are damaged an entirely new unit is required. An alternative design of water pump has the water inlet port and the water outlet port screwed onto the pump chamber of the unit. This increases the complexity of and time-scale required for assembly and disassembly of the unit. A third design of water pump uses a separate retaining clip for engaging with both chimneys of the water pump chamber and the inlet and outlet ports. These clips are known to break resulting in additional costs associated with repair time and replacement clips.